


Chapstick

by Sirin, WTF_DrStone_2021



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirin/pseuds/Sirin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_DrStone_2021/pseuds/WTF_DrStone_2021
Summary: Написано на WTF Battle 2021
Relationships: Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno
Kudos: 5





	Chapstick

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Battle 2021

Губа трескается посреди разговора, и Стэн замолкает на полуслове. Трогает языком свежую ранку, недовольно морщится. Даже не потому, что щиплет — хотя и это тоже, — просто знает, что его ожидает. Лекция его ожидает, самая настоящая. И лектор ещё такой колоритный...

— Опять? — Ксено смотрит на него поверх стакана апельсинового сока, до забавного серьёзный в своих строгом костюме, галстуке и лакированных туфлях среди одетых в лучшем случае в футболки и шорты. Стэн и сам в футболке, джинсах, которые ему немного коротки по щиколоткам — опять вытянулся — и кедах. Если бы не детское лицо — Ксено сошёл бы за университетского профессора. Только маленького. — Стэн, мы уже говорили на эту тему. Почему ты не пользуешься гигиенической помадой или бальзамом? 

— Девчачья хрень, — отмахивается Стэн, не прекращая зализывать губу. Ну ведь только-только после прошлого раза зажила, может, ему правда каких-то там витаминов не хватает? 

— Прекрати. Это негигиенично. 

Стэн поднимает руки в капитулирующем жесте, тянется за зубочисткой и демонстративно её прикусывает. Сигарета была бы лучше, но окружающие слишком уж воняют на тему «какой кошмар, почти дети, как так можно». Не то чтобы Стэна это волновало, но Ксено не любит запах сигаретного дыма, особенно за едой. А это уже аргумент.

Ксено отточенным — элегантным — движением отодвигает стул, почти не издав звуков, поднимается на ноги. Забавный он всё-таки. Несоответствие одежды и обстановки. 

— Подожди, я сейчас приду. Если принесут мой заказ — можешь попробовать. 

Стэн не возражает не потому, что не успевает, а потому что не видит смысла. Куда бы Ксено ни направился, если он что-то для себя решил — спорить бесполезно. Есть риск оказаться погребённым под горой аргументов, а у них сегодня выходной и они в кои-то веки выбрались не в обсерваторию, не в библиотеку, не в лабораторию универа, куда Ксено каким-то образом выбил им обоим авторизацию, а просто в кафе, и Стэн не хочет грузить голову.

Ксено возвращается шесть с половиной минут спустя. Его заказ — ещё дымящийся брауни в озере карамельного сиропа, от души посыпанный карамелизованными же орехами пекан — как раз принесли, и от невыносимо сладкого запаха у Стэна ноет поджелудочная. Возвращается — и сразу протягивает Стэну бумажный пакетик с логотипом аптеки. До того лёгкий, что кажется пустым. 

Стэн озадаченно вытряхивает содержимое на ладонь, перекусывает зубочистку пополам, выплёвывает в уже пустую чашку из-под кофе и шумно вздыхает. 

— Гигиеничка?

— Именно так, — Ксено кивает и с достоинством возвращается на своё место. Немедленно отрезает кусочек от брауни — господи, он ест брауни ножом и вилкой, Стэн никогда не привыкнет к его манерам, — и почти светится. Его любовь к сладкому почти умиляет. Стэну, впрочем, не до умиления — он разглядывает гигиеничку, выкрутив её до самого конца. 

— ...ягодная? Ксено, она розовая. 

Стэн с отвращением закручивает вонючую палочку обратно. Ксено, прожевав и проглотив кусочек брауни, промакивает губы салфеткой.

— Фиолетовая. 

Стэн считает от десяти до одного, затем по-испански, затем плюёт на это дело.

— Она цветная! Это чёртова губная помада, она даже не прозрачная! 

— Зато я буду абсолютно уверен, что ты ею воспользовался. 

Ксено говорит так спокойно, будто речь не о губной помаде, а о… о… дезодоранте после душа, что ли. Ксено предпочитает «экстра-свежий», Стэн — без запаха. Полный здорового скепсиса взгляд остаётся не то чтобы проигнорированным, но, скорее, неоценённым.

Играть в гляделки с Ксено — занятие совершенно бесперспективное. Глаза у него тёмные, почти матовые, как чёрный бархат. Завораживает. И не моргать он может очень долго. Как удав. Смысла играть в гляделки в принципе нет, только глаза начинают слезиться. 

Поэтому Стэн сдаётся сразу — с Ксено так проще, особенно в вопросах… не столь принципиальных. Выкручивает пахнущую чем-то сладким хреновину и резкими росчерками мажет по губам, не слишком стараясь не запачкать лицо.

— Ну, доволен? — спрашивает он, засунув гигиеничку в карман. Ксено молчит. Молчит. Молчит. 

Смотрит.

— Красиво, — наконец, говорит он, и это абсолютно не тот ответ, который Стэн ожидал услышать. — Очень элегантное цветовое сочетание. Оттеняет твои глаза. 

Губы слегка покалывает. Не от гигиенички. От пристального взгляда Ксено. И щёки тоже покалывает. Это не та реакция, на которую Стэн рассчитывал.

— Красиво, — повторяет Ксено. — Тебе идёт. Мне нравится. 

— Она пахнет какой-то дрянью.

Это просто жалкая попытка ещё немного повоевать за своё мнение, и Стэн это знает.

— Ароматизатор. Претендует на звание «лесных ягод», хотя состоит из...

— Попробовать хочешь? — в лоб — в исключительно высокий, выпирающий лоб — спрашивает Стэн, предопережая лекцию по химии. Ксено молча смотрит на него несколько секунд. Не на него. На его губы. 

Они в кафе, вообще-то.

— Хочу.

Стэн облизывается. 

Ягодная гигиеничка на вкус чуть сладковатая и химическая, ничего общего с ягодами. А Ксено — как брауни с карамельным сиропом.


End file.
